hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Infected Vampire
Infected Vampires is a term used to describe vampires who have been infected with the Hepatitis virus on the HBO original series True Blood. Acquiring Hepatitis D from drinking from an infected human host, and Hepatitis V from drinking tainted Tru Blood, a vampire quickly succumbs to the plethora of accumulating health problems, leading to the vampire's gradual, and untimely demise. __TOC__ History Background The Hep-D Vamps have acquired Hepatitis D due to the drinking of an infected human host. Hep-V is a more lethal and deadly version of the Hep-D strain. Hep-V Vamps have acquired Hepatitis V due to the drinking of tainted Tru Blood. Season 1 Jerry, a human fangbanger is infected with Hepatitis D. His master, Malcolm, doesn't realize and offers Bill Compton a drink. Telepathic faerie Sookie Stackhouse reads Jerry's thoughts, stopping Bill from drinking the contaminating blood, just in time. Season 6 Sarah Newlin infects most of the vampire population of Burrell's Camp with Hepatitis V, by feeding them contaminated Tru Blood. After the mass breakout at the hands of Eric Northman, most of the infected vampires escape back into the world. Some of them where able to survive their infection, but suffered from side effects as a result. They went on to infect other vampires, which resulted in bands of infected vampires roaming the countrysides. Sookie and Alcide are leaving the social at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill when Bill approaches them in the parking lot. After some discussion Bill offers Sookie his protection, but Alcide states he will protect her. Bill says that's not enough and Sookie needs protection above all others. Suddenly Bill and Alcide smell vampires approaching. In the woods outside the bar, a large group of Infected vampires closes in to the human/vampire social. Characteristics Like healthy vampires, Infected vampires appear like normal human beings, even if they are paler and have two retractable fangs. However, it is possible to recognize a infected vampires by the presence of swollen veins in the skin and a bluish black color that cover almost the entire body. Infected vampires need/want a lot more blood to survive than healthy vampires. They will drain a human without hesitation. It is possible that their behavior, wild and primitive, is due to this insatiable desire for blood. Infected vampires appear to be organized in hordes, a similar way to a nest of vampires but to a greater extent. Powers and Abilities *'Glamouring:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all injuries at an accelerated speed. Considering they survived infection with Hep V, one can assume that their healing factor is more advanced than in normal vampires. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman physical abilities:' Vampires infected, have the supernatural ability to jump, move and run at amazing speeds. Weaknesses *'Bloodlust:' The supernatural and uncontrollable urge to feed, kill, and slaughter the human society. All vampires have this but with vampire infected it is more uncontrollable. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Silver: '''If the skin of a vampire is exposed to silver can cause burns and scalds. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Diminished Strength:''' Due to their disease, an infected vampire's physical strength is greatly depleted in comparison . This is shown when Bill Compton easily broke down a wall with a single punch, which an infected Eric Northman was barely able to put a dent in despite hitting it multiple times. Known Infected Vampires There are no vampires known to be infected with the Hep-D virus. Vampires listed below have acquired, and died from, the Hep-V virus. * Jerome (Leader; assumed) * Betty Harris * Ronnie * Troy * Lucinda * Amanda * Richard * Juliette * Collin Gallery Images HepVVamps.jpg Hep.png Category:Definition Category:Vampires Category:Magical Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Species